Utopian
by lettersfromyou
Summary: The Doctor has a dream that involves Amy. I suck at summaries.


One shot. Characters are NOT mine. I wished.

"The world is incredibly lucky, Pond. I don't think we fully appreciate how lucky we truly are, because out of all of the little girls in the world, the Universe even, out of all of those people who had the Universe pouring out of a crack in their bedroom wall, it was you. The girl who waited, the girl who'd sacrifice her heart, her life, maybe even her soul to save the planet, no matter which time, reality or dimension it may be in, time and time and _time_ again. Oh, how incredibly lucky we all are, and we rarely even see it. My Amy, so full of love, passion, humanity, so ready to live off of her instincts, the Scottish girl in an English town, the human in an alien world, the heart and soul of this entire Universe, teeming with life and love and family, you exude us all from your pores with such ease, not to mention grace. Never give up on yourself, Amy, little Amelia, because you are the reason we all live." The Galifryan's hands planted harshly on her shoulders, his eyes screaming a thousand different words in a thousand different languages, whilst his fingertips began carving a whole new story, an adventure, over her bones, penetrating deep in her core. "You are the reason that I live," he added in a generous little whisper.  
Amy's eyes were wide, so wide that The Doctor could almost see into her mind, and imagined that that would be the greatest adventure of all, exploring the caves inside her head, the way she thinks and feels and tastes and smells and sees and everything else possible. She didn't know what to say, how to compile her thoughts into one coherent sentence. Was that even possible? Her deep ginger hair was trapped beneath his hands, so much so that she couldn't move her head until his palms retreated to her neck. Her hair was transformed beneath the deep blue light they were bathed in, changing from bright orange, to a deep crimson. "What are you saying, Doctor? You never stop talking but you never say anything! What are you trying to tell me?"  
"Ugh! You never listen, do you? You. Are. Important! So ridiculously important, and no matter how hard I try not to, and believe me I've tried, I _need_ you. I need you so much that it hurts, so much that I get so humanly jealous whenever Rory touches you, I feel like-"  
"Wait, who's _Rory_?" Oh, yes. How stupid he was to forget that 'Rory' was an unfamiliar name to her, a distant memory, clouded and scratched and forever lost. He was gone now.  
"Never mind! Just, forget this entire thing, Amy. Please." But how could she? He was imprinted on her now, etched into her skin. He was the relief of cool air after near drowning; he was the foundations of life, the bright colours that glittered under the sunlight, because without him, everything would be bleached colourless, pointless. She needed him to survive. But Amy knew enough of him to know that stepping into his life, with all the knowledge that he contained would surely drown her, convulse her mind and change her shape, but he had finally confessed some amount of humanity. He had fallen in love with her and had to follow the path placed out for him, before he did indeed suffocate her. He expression changed in that moment, her moist lips curved up into a smile with her sudden realisation. "You love me." She had whispered proudly, but of course he did. She was his reason for everything. "Of course I love you, Amelia." But as he spoke, his words became slurred, slowed down somehow, the picture before him blurred and shifted and she was gone. He was alone, caught up in his imagination, lost beneath the curtain of a dream, trapped within his own mind. And there he was, his feet planted firmly in front of his ship whilst his companion slept soundly on the make-shift sofa in front of him. Another opportunity gone. So he sat in front of her and placed his fingers over her temples, and then he watched her dreams. He got lost within his loves mind, and he wished to stay there until the end of time.


End file.
